1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to the art of transmitting information in the form of acoustic waves propagating along a well drilling string or other similar pipe. More particularly, the invention concerns novel piezoelectric transducer acoustic wave generator apparatus for operation in the relatively low-loss acoustic-frequency propagation range of a well drilling string or similar piping.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are many illustrations in the prior art of data transmission systems for telemetering data in either direction along well drilling strings, some employing electrical and others acoustic propagation. The acoustic systems generally operate in relatively high frequency ranges spaced apart from the large volume of low frequency energy normally developed by the operating elements of the drilling process. Most of the drilling noise is concentrated in that relatively low frequency range which is also desirable for acoustic telemetering because of its relatively low loss characteristics. It is the intent of the present invention to supply transducer means for efficiently coupling acoustic energy into the drill string at relatively high levels competitive with the level of the drilling noise.